


I Almost Lost You

by TheAssassinLover



Series: The Life of Venna Tabris [13]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venna survives the Battle of Denerim. Zevran is more relieved than he can say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Almost Lost You

Zevran held his breath as he watched Venna run towards the Archdemon. She grabbed a discarded sword as she approached, her daggers not long enough for the blow. The cry of her name was caught in his throat when the force of the monster’s death pushed the party back.

He was the first to stand, running towards Venna’s motionless body. “Amor…” Zevran’s voice was a whisper as he knelt beside her. She was so still, and after what she had told him, he was convinced she was gone. Until he noticed the slow rise of her chest. His own intake of air caught in his throat. “Venna,” He looked over to the others. “Wynne, she is alive!”

The older woman quickly made it to their side and began to cast healing effects over the unconscious elf. “Her body is exhausted but I can sense no lasting injuries. She should be fine in a few hours.”

Zevran’s entire body relaxed as he sighed in relief. He had not lost her after all.

When Venna awoke several hours later the first thing she noticed was how tired and sore her muscles were. The next thing she noticed was the body currently cradling her. She turned over to find Zevran’s sleeping face next to hers. “Zev,” She said softly tracing the tattoos on his face. He stirred and looked at her sleepily. Less than a second later they were both sitting up as he held her tightly against him.

“Zev…pain.” She managed to gasp out and he loosened his grip on her. Zevran kept his face hidden against her shoulder and she ran her hand comfortingly against his back. “Zev I’m fine.” She whispered, convincing herself as well as him. “I survived, you survived, we’re both fine.”

He pulled back to look at her for a moment before his lips were on hers. It was a desperate kiss, one that expressed all of the emotions they were feeling. Zevran held her face, his finger tips brushing the earring he had given her. Venna held him close, afraid this was a dream she would soon wake up from. When they broke apart Zevran stared at her with an intensity she was unused to.

“I almost lost you.” He said with a strained voice. The grip on her arms tightened. “I was certain you were going to die.”

“I know…I’m sorry.” She looked away from him. “I had no time to tell you, but Morrigan knew about a ritual that could save the warden who took the final blow. She was waiting after I left your room.” Venna’s hands clenched together. “It was probably a foolish offer to accept but…I didn’t want to die Zevran. I didn’t want to leave you.”

Zevran brought her against him once again and they sat there in the dark holding one another. “You are here amor. Here and alive. You will not lose me nor I you. I will not allow it.” He stroked her hair. “I wish Morrigan had not vanished, I would thank her.”

“Morrigan is already gone?” Venna asked and she felt him nod. She sighed. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. You might thank Alistair though, trust me when I say it’s only because of him that I still live.”

“I will be sure to do that then.” Zevran moved so they were both lying down. Venna rested her head on his chest. “Sleep amor, Wynne said that is the best thing for now.”

Venna nodded. “Zev? I’m glad you failed to kill me.” She said quietly.

He laughed holding her closer. “As am I amor, as am I.”


End file.
